Keeper of the Lost Cities React
by Forest Bird
Summary: This is about the Keeper Crew reacting to a bunch of different things. Rated K because there might be Sophitz. Or Diana. Or Keefoster. Or anything. Based mostly on suggestions. Please read!
1. Vacuum Cleaners

**Hello! My name is Forest Bird, and I will be commenting on the reacts throughout this story. Thank you SO much for reading, and please comment and suggest. I know that there are so many of these out here on , but I just reeeeeaaaaaaaaalllllllllyyyyyyyy wanted to do this. Please enjoy!**

 **React: Vacuum Cleaners**

Sophie: "Uhhhhhhh... what?"

Biana: *Wrinkles her nose* "Ew, what is that?"

Sophie: "It's a vacuum cleaner."

Keefe: "Which is _what_ , exactly?"

Sophie: *Sighs* "A vacuum cleaner is this type of machine that humans use to clean their houses. The cleaner sucks up all the bits of fluff and dust bunies that are lying around the house."

Biana: *Gasps* "What? You suck little bunnies up into those machines? Humans are awful!" *Runs away screaming her head off*

 **Forest Bird: "Um, okay."**

Sophie: *Explaining to the others while Biana cowers behind the table* "My cat, Marty used to be scared of vacuum cleaners, and he would always run away whenever we took them out." *Sighs wistfully* "I miss him."

Fitz: *Patting Sophie's shoulder akwardly* "I'm sorry, Sophie."

Sophie: *Sniffs*

 **Forest Bird: Uh, guys?**

Sophie: "Oh right, the react. So basically, when you turn the vacuum cleaner on, it does this." *Turns the vacuum cleaner on, and everybody jumps*

Keefe: "Awesome!"

Fitz: *Sniffs* "It's okay. It looks kind of wierd."

Sophie: "Yeah, your right."

Dex: "Ugh, stop it."

Sophie and Fitz: "Stop what?" Dex: *Grumbles about Sophitz*

 **Forest Bird: GUYS!**

Everbody: "Sorry."

Keefe: "Can I try it?"

Sophie: "Sure." *Hands Keefe the vacuum cleaner*

Fitz: "Sophie, are you crazy?"

Sophie: *Blushes*

Keefe: *Begins chasing Fitz around the house with the vacuum cleaner, while Dex and Biana laugh their heads off, and Sophie looks mortified*

Linh: *Walks in* "Hey guys, what's u-"

*Keefe zooms bye with the vacuum cleaner, chasing Fitz through the house*

Tam: "Woah. What is that?"

Sophie: *Sighs* "Can we be done yet?"

 **Forest Bird: *Throws a tantrum and screams like a baby* "No! No, no, no! I refuse!" *Crosses arms and pouts***

Sophie: "Fine, let's get this over with."

Linh: "Keefe, calm down!"

Keefe: *Finally calms down, and stops chasing Fitz* "Sorry."

Sophie: *Takes vacuum cleaner from a frowning Keefe* "I think that's enough. What was everyone's favorite part of the cleaner?"

Dex: "I loved how Keefe chased fitz around with it! It was hilarious!"

Sophie: "That wasn't even a part of the cleaner, but okay. My favorite part was that humans can easily clean their houses and rooms without doing to much work with this."

Biana: *Nods thoughtfully* "I'm with Sophie on that one."

Linh: "Same."

Tam: "I like the color. The black and silver really goes well together."

Keefe: "I LOVE HOW LOUD IT IS!"

*Silance*

Sophie: "Fitz? What did you like?"

*More silance*

Sophie: "Fitz?"

*Even more silance*

Sophie: "Fitz, what did you like about it?"

Fitz: "Nothing."

 **Yay, thank you so much for reading! As I said before, please comment and suggest!**

 **-Forest Bird**


	2. Toothpaste

**Hello again! Thanks for coming back and reading this again. This react was suggested by Cress070, who is the absolute BEST for commenting AND suggesting a react. Another shout out that I'd like to give is to VerdiTheTRex, who commented first on this story not long after I posted it, and whose stories are amazing. Thank you once again for reading!**

 **React: Toothpaste**

Keefe: "Cool! Is this that type of thing that humans put in their hair? Shompu?" *Smears toothpaste on his head*

Everybody else: "KEEFE, DON'T!"

Keefe: "What?"

Sophie: *Groans* "Ugh, Keefe, you are so gross."

Dex: "So... what's even the point of this thing?"

Sophie: "Well, toothpaste is this type of things humans use to clean their teeth."

Biana: "What? So you just spread it over your teeth and wait for it to dry? Humans are so wierd."

Sophie: *Exhasperated* "No, Biana. We use this thing called a toothbrush to scrub our teeth with the toothpaste, and then we spit it out afterwards."

Biana: "So, this is soap? Still wierd."

Keefe: *Holding a tube of Kid's Crest triumphantly in the air* GLITTERY, GLITTERY!

Fitz and Dex: "Uh, what?"

 **Forest Bird: "Uh, guys? Still there?"**

Sophie: "Right. There are different types of toothpastes. There's the Colgate toothpaste, which generally is mint flavored. Then there's Crest, which sometimes comes in the form of *grimaces* Kid's Toothpaste."

Dex: "I still don't get it. Why would humans even need to clean their teeth?"

Sophie: *Confused* "Because we don't want them rotting away. Duh."

Dex: "What's a 'duh'?"

Sophie: "Don't ask."

Fitz: "But why would ylur teeth even rot away?"

Sophie: "Because food and sugar forms plaque, and it starts to wear away your teeth."

Biana: "What? GROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Fitz: "So this little tube of goo that you smear over your teeth helps your teeth stay clean?"

Sophie: "Correct. Now, anybody else have anymore questions?"

EVerybody except Sophie: "No."

Sophie: "Great, then we're done!"

 **This chapter is pretty short, and I didn't have very much to write. I'm really sorry if all of you guys are disappointed. I am too. I will try to update again as soon as I can, though!**

 **-Forest Bird**


	3. Creepy Movies

**Hi, sorry for the long wait. My sister just had a sleepover, so now I'm really tired. This react was suggested by Darling01, who is a lot better at spelling than me. Another shout out I would like to give is to...**

 **VerdiTheTRex: Thank you for commenting again for the second time! It's fine that your comment didn't come through properly, it was probably a glitch. Don't worry, I promise to do your suggestion next after this one.**

 **React: Creepy Movies**

Sophie: "No."

 **Forest Bird: *Fake enthusiasm* "Oh, yes."**

Sophie: "NO."

 **Forest Bird: *Even more enthusiasm* "Yes, yes, yes!"**

Sophie: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Forest Bird: "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!"**

Sophie: "I hate you."

Dex: "Look, what is this even about? Why are you so freaked out?"

Biana: "Yeah, it's not like we're going to be doing something scary and horrifying."

Sophie: "Actually, we pretty much are."

Dex and Biana: "WHAT?!"

Keefe: *Grins* "Cool!"

Sophie: "No. It is NOT cool."

Fitz: *Uncertainly* "It can't be that bad... right? I mean, you would never have us watch something completely _horrifying_ , would you?" *Throws pointed look at Forest Bird*

 **Forest Bird: "Maybe..."**

Linh: "So what are we even watching?"

Sophie: *Groans and pulls out DVD* "The Conjuring."

Biana: *The minute the movies starts to play, she starts to scream her head off* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" *Looks at everybody* "What?"

Tam: "I'll admit, this is pretty scary."

Sophie: *Clutching Fitz's hand* "No kidding." *Notices what she's doing, and pulls away, blushing*

*After movie is over*

Biana: *Pokes head out from under a pile of blankets and pillows* "Is everybody alive?"

*Everybody gets up except for Keefe*

Biana: "Keefe?"

*No answer*

Biana: "Keefe?" *Touches Keefe's shoulder*

*Keefe jerks up, and looms over Biana*

Biana: *Screams and cowers behind Dex*

Keefe: *Laughing his head off while Biana beats him with a pillow*

Biana: *Laughing and crying at the same time* "You scared me!"

Keefe: "Year right I did!"

Biana: *Throws pillow at Keefe's head* "Don't do that again!"

Keefe: *Laughs and hits Biana with pillow*

Dex: *Smashes Keefe over the head*

Keefe: *Bashes Dex back*

Tam: *Decides to join the fun and hits Keefe also*

Linh: *Smacks Tam with pillow*

Sophie: *Hits Linh for fun*

Fitz: *Lightly hits Sophie*

Everybody: "PILLOW FIGHT!"

*One hour later*

Keefe: *Gasps for air* "Wow! Biana, you sure know how to hit someone with a pillow and make it hurt!"

Biana: *Giggles*

Sophie: "Okay guys, we need to talk about what we liked about the movie."

*Everybody falls silent*

Keefe: "I love how CRAZY it was!"

Tam: "I liked the creepiness."

Linh: "Ugh, I liked nothing.*

Biana: "Same."

Sophie: "Me too."

Dex: "I liked all the engineering and technology that was put in to make the movie. But yeah, it was too creepy."

Fitz: "For once, I'm with Dex. It was _WAYYYY_ to scary."

*Dex and Fitz fistbump*

 **Forest Bird: *To all of the KotLC characters* "Thank you, thank you! Now shoo."**

 **I hoped you liked this react! Please suggest more if you have any ideas. That would be great. Thank you as always for reading!**

 **-Forest Bird**


	4. Fanfiction

**Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in like, what, a week. I'm really, really, really really reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally sorry. I have no excuse whatsoever, besides a lame "I had stuff to do". Sorry again. This react was suggested by VerdiTheTRex, and my one shoutout today goes to...**

 **Cress070: Wow, you reviewed twice! I'm really glad that you liked the Toothpaste React. I also hope that you'll like this one!**

 **React: FanFiction**

Sophie: *Breathes out a sigh of relief* "Phew! Something finally that I like!"

Fitz: "So, what is this ' '?"

Dex: "It's a website that humans use to write their own version of published stories."

Sophie: "How did you know that?"

Dex: *Shruggs* "I went on it before we started the react."

Everybody: "Oohhh."

Sophie: "Let's explore the website. Okay, so this is how you browse. You click on the type of fanfiction that you want, and then you click on the book or whatever that you're looking for, and if you're looking for a crossover, you click on another thing that you want to crossover with."

Tam: "Huh. This is strange."

Sophie: *Continues* "And here," *points to the top right corner* "is where you make an account so that you can write."

Biana: "Ooooh, can _we_ sign up?"

Sophie: *Shrugs* "Sure."

One hour later **(I'm just going to pretend that allows you to write right away)** :

Keefe: "I'm done!"

Sophie: "Let's see."

*Everybody leans over*

Fitz: "What? You wrote a story called 'The Wonders of Hair Product'? That's not even a fanfiction!"

Keefe: "Yeah, so?"

Biana: "I wrote this!" *Shows them her story, titled 'Pride and Predijuce Number Two by Biana Vacker*

Sophie: "Cool! This is mine!" *Shows crossover between Percy Jackson and Harry Potter*

Dex: "Check out the one I wrote!"

*Everybody takes turns sharing their stories. Linh writes a fanfiction for Beauty and the Beast, Fitz writes a crossover between Once Upon a Time and Harry Potter, and Tam writes nothing*

Biana: "Can we read something?"

Keefe: "Oh, how about this one?" *Points to a story labled 'Elves and Wizards'*

 **Forest Bird: "Hey, that one's mine!"**

Tam: "So can we read it?"

 **Forest Bird: "Fine."**

Five minutes later:

Linh: "Hmmm... I think I like this."

Sophie: *Shudders* "Except for the fact that you _wrote about us without our permission._ "

 **Forest Bird: "And?"**

Biana: "Yeah, this was pretty good!"

Fitz: "Let's read some more."

Another five minutes later:

Keefe: "Wow."

Dex: "Cool!"

Biana: "I LOVE IT!"

Linh: "This is amazing."

Fitz: "It's very interesting."

Sophie: "I agree."

Tam: "Meh, it's okay."

Everybody: "WHAT?"

Biana: *Hits Tam over the head with the computer* "Not another word!"

Tam: "Okay, okay!"

*Biana and Linh fist bump*

Sophie: "What was your favorite part?"

Dex: "The technology."

Fitz: "The creativeness."

Biana: "The SPARKLES!"

Sophie: "There were no sparkles."

Biana: "I don't care."

Keefe: "I liked how much stuff there was to see."

Tam: 'I didn't like any of it."

Linh: "I liked how much people could just write whatever they wanted."

Sophie: "I'm with you, Linh."

Fitz: "I think that's the end of the react."

 **Thanks for reading again! And also, special thank you to VerdiTheTRex for suggesting this react!**

 **-Forest Bird**


	5. Keeper of the Lost Cities Series

Books » Keeper of the Lost Cities » **Keeper of the Lost Cities React**

Author: Forest Bird

1\. Vacuum Cleaners 2. Toothpaste 3. Creepy Movies 4. Fanfiction 5. Keeper of the Lost Cities Series

Rated: K+ - English - FantasyFriendship - Reviews: 11 - Published: 09-06-17 - Updated: 09-20-17

id:12643578

Hello, again! Welcome back to my react. This react was suggested by Buttery-Waffles, who I am so grateful for for commenting and suggesting. I secretly was waiting for someone to suggest this react, and now that you have, I'm really excited. I would also like to give a shout out to...  
themusicaddict: I'm really glad that you have enjoyed this react so far! Oh, and also I'm glad that you decided to check out Elves and Wizards (my other fanfiction) and also wrote a review for that one too! Thank's once again for all the support!

 **React: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series**

Sophie: *Gasps* "What?"  
Fitz: "How?"  
Biana: "Who?"  
Dex: "When?"  
Linh: "Why?"  
Tam: "Where?"  
Keefe: "Eh."  
Sophie: "I guess we have to read it." *Opens book*  
Keefe: "WE'RE ALL BEING WATCHED!"  
Sophie: "It kind of feels that way..."  
Fitz: *Shudders* "Lets just get on with it."  
Reading over Sophie's shoulder* "Who's Mr. Sweeny?"

Sophie: "My old teacher. He was the worst."

Biana: *Wrinkles nose* "It sounds like it. Just the name...ew."

Fitz: *Reads about the fluttery heart thingy and blushes* "Oh...this is...awkward."

Sophie: *Is about to die with embarrassment*  
Keefe: "Break it up you two!"  
Dex: *Mumbles* "So disgusting..."  
Sophie: "Sorry."

*Everybody reads more*

Linh: "This is really intense."  
Keefe: "Agreed."

Sophie: "I just can't believe..."

Tam: "This is what it was like before we met you?"  
"Sophie: *Nods*  
"Linh: "Wow. I'm so sorry, Sophie."  
Dex: "This is really descriptive."  
Fitz: "I wonder who wrote this?"  
Sophie: "Shannon Messenger, whoever that is."  
Dex: "What's the next book?"  
Sophie: *Groans* "It's called _Exile_."  
*Silence*  
Keefe: "Oh look, it's me on the cover!" *Flashes cocky smile* "Hello, world!"  
Sophie: "Oh. And I'm on it too."  
Keefe: "Cheer up, Foster! You're famous now!"  
Fitz: *Quietly* "Do we have to read this?"  
Tam: "It couldn't of been that bad."  
Sophie: "Actually, it was." *Opens book* "Here goes nothing."  
Biana: "Oh my gosh, this is even more disturbing than the last one. And that one was **_SUPREMELY_** disturbing **.** "  
Sophie: "Alden..."  
Fitz: "Dad..."  
Linh: "Oh... I'm so sorry."  
Sophie: "I can't believe that someone actually wrote a whole series of books about us for the world to see."  
Tam: "Now everybody knows about us."  
*Everybody pales*  
Dex: "The next one is called _Everblaze_."  
Keefe: *Laughing* "Fitz, look at you're hair!"  
Fitz: "Are you comparing it to your own?"  
Keefe: *Jaw drops*  
Sophie: *Blushes at the sight of Fitz holding her in his arms* "Why do all the covers have to be at the most disturbing moments?"  
Biana: *Begins to cry when she **(spoiler alert)** reads about Kenric dying* "HE WAS THE BEST COUNCILLOR EVER!"  
Dex: *Grumbles* "That's because all the others are absolute jerks."  
Sophie: "Oralie, Bronte, and Terik are fine."  
True... But Counciller Alina..." *Gags*  
Ten hours later:  
Sophie: "Phew. We're done."  
 **Forest Bird: "Not yet!"**  
Sophie: "Oh yeah. Okay, what was your favorite book?"  
Dex: " _Everblaze_ , when Grady makes the Councillors slap themselves."  
Biana: " _Neverseen_ , when we destroyed Ravagog. Honestly, the city was a mess, and it looked horrible."  
Linh: " _Neverseen_ , when we met you guys."  
Tam: "Lodestar. For no reason."  
Keefe: "Keeper of the Lost Cities! When Sophie destroyed Lady Galvin's cape! It was hysterical!"  
Sophie: "I'm with you, Keefe. Though not about the cape incident. I like it because I met all of you."  
Fitz: "I liked Neverseen, because Exillium was actually kind of fun. Oh, and also because I got to meet Calla."  
Sophie: "I miss her."  
 **Forest Bird: "Okay, you're done!"**  
Sophie: "Thank you!"

 **Yes, thank you! Thank you for reading, and (hopefully) commenting, and everything else! If there is another react that you want me to do, feel free to post that in the reviews. Thanks again for reading!**  
 **-Forest Bird**


	6. Human Museum

**Hey guys! Sorry for my absence, family stuff. This react was suggested by VerdiTheTRex (again), so here we go!**

 **React: Human Museum**

Biana: "So, this is a museum, huh? It's not terribly attractive."

Keefe: *Pokes a T-Rex model* "What is this supposed to be?"

Sophie: "That's a T-Rex."

Keefe: *Begins to laugh his head off* " _That's_ what humans think they look like? What sort of a place is this?"

Sophie: "It's not like we have your Elven technology, Keefe. This is just what we guess they look like based off, you know, bone structures and everything."

Fitz: *Frowns* "It doesn't look a bit like Verdi or any of the other dinosaurs in Havenfield."

Tam: " ** _BORING_**."

Linh: *Glares at him*

 **Forest Bird:** ** _Moving on..._**

Sophie: *Proudly shows them a collection of famous paintings*

Tam: " _ **TACKY**_."

Linh: *Hits him over the head with a brochure*

Sophie: "One of the most famous of these paintings is this one, the Mona Lisa." *Gestures to painting*

Biana: *Wrinkles nose* "Again, not very attractive."

Sophie: "WHAT? These paintings are ancient works of art made by the finest painters in all of history-"

Biana: "But her nose is too big!"

Sophie: *Groans* "Fine, sure. Up next, we have some old, um... skeletons. Of animals. Lovely."

Dex: "Did humans really kill animals just to put them on display?"

Tam: *Perks up* "They did? Now this is more like it!"

Linh: "That's it!" *Starts jabbing him with the brochure while Dex cackles madly*

Keefe: "Honestly, Sophie, that is just gross! I mean, seriously?"

Sophie: *Exasperated* "Guys, they didn't kill the animals! They were found like that!"

*Silence*

Sophie: "I think."

 **Forest Bird: *Tapping foot*** ** _Neeeeeext?_**

Sophie: "Right. Of course. Next, we have this watercolor art gallery about ponds and rivers."

Biana: "Okay, this looks better. But don't you think the artist should of thrown in some more reds or something? That would've been nice."

Sophie: *Groans* "Okay, y'know what? You guys can lead the tour. I'm just going to go, and, you know..." *Wanders off somewhere*

*Awkward pause*

Keefe: "I call dibs!"

Tam: *Grabs Linh's brochure and hits him* "No, you don't!"

Fitz: "Guys, settle down!"

Biana: "None of you are qualified to do it, but I will!"

Fitz: "Biana, you nearly burnt down the house making mallowmelt once, I'm not trusting you here! I'll do it!"

Dex: "What about me? I want to!"

Linh: "Why don't we all just settle down here, and-"

In the next room Sophie is listening to the sounds of Fitz and Keefe squabbling while Tam and Linh fight over the brochure and Biana and Dex argue over the right temperature to cook mallowmelt*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIVE HOURS LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keefe: "And here, folks, we have this lovely spinny-chair. And look! It has cup holders!"

Sophie: *Walks in to find Keefe wildly spinning around on a slab of stone with a cup of what seems to be coke, sprite, fruit punch, and fanta all mixed together sloshing in one of the elaborate grooves set into it while the rest of the Keeper crew are boredly knocking their heads on the walls, or, in Biana's case, redecorating some of the paintings with super glitter-markers* " _GUYS!"_

Keefe: *Stops spinning* "Yes?"

Fitz: *Muttering* "Lead the tour, she said. It would be _easy_ , she said." *Throws a pebble at the wall and watches it bounce off*

Biana: "Hey, at least these portraits look better!"

Sophie: *Sighs* "Okay, let's go. You guys have had enough fun."

*Everyone ends up grouping together to drag a wailing Keefe out of the museum*

Linh: "Can we please, never, _ever_ , go back in there?"

Dex: "Agreed."

 **The end! Hope you enjoy :D**


End file.
